Maintain Consciousness
by TsukiUchiha13
Summary: Ichigo was targeted by Aizen earlier than he knew. Now in Hueco Mundo, after his friend, he realized it was never about Orihime and he had walked into a trap. AizenxIchigo, GrimmjowxIchigo. Yaoi, not suitable for underage readers. Don't like don't read.
1. Nevermore

Tsuki: (I know popular generic name) Yay my first Fic It's only a prologue but I hope this becomes as good as it is in my head.

Kyuu: Our head dumbass.

Tsuki: Yea I have one to the evil damn muse that never leaves you alone.

Kyuu: *sticks tongue out* you're just jealous,

Tsuki: ok enough of out pointless arguing. Here is the Prologue

* * *

Prologue- Nevermore- Persona 4 soundtrack

It was raining.

Pouring down raining that night he could remember that quite well. He had gotten a call to deal with a particularly evasive high level hollow that would be appearing here tonight. The figure stood on top of a large hill overlooking a rushing river, its waters swelled with the downpour from the sky, its dark rapids deadly to any who fall into swift current. He was interested as a higher than normal Reiatsu level began to approach his direction. The figure turned his head to see a beautiful woman with golden locks walked along the road, in one hand an Umbrella place above her head. Her other hand held another smaller hand belonging to a young child, with startling orange hair and a yellow rain slicker.

The pair was still a way away from the person. Observing them. He found it strange as the spiritual energy was coming from their direction, was one of them admitting it? The figure froze as a familiar twisted Reiatsu appeared and immediately concealed itself, the pattern erratic confusing the Shingami trying to find it. His interest forgotten on the two below him.

The orange haired boy had noticed something and stopped in his tracks, letting go of his mother's hand, head turning to observe a young girl with violet hair, dressed in white beside the river fixed at its fierceness. The boy stared at her until she started forward about to fall in the river. Shocked the boy rushed down the slippery wet hill. His mother finally noticed and yelled out at him and ran after him dropping the umbrella. The shout reached the ears of the brown haired figure that turned to see the girl disappear before the boy as a figure appeared behind the pair.

The Shingami knew what happened and flickered and disappeared hoping to make it in time. But even his fastest speed couldn't stop the monster's claw rip into the woman's back as she held her son close, protecting him. The monster ripped the mother's soul out and devoured it quickly as he could sense something a little too powerful coming his direction and was bare able to jump to avoid a sword that slice the air where he once stood. The woman's body collapsed over her son knocking him out

"Grand fisher." said the chocolate eyed Shingami, the voice was calm and smooth as he named the Hollow. A nice baritone voice, to go with the gentle looks. He was now standing between the two humans and the Hollow.

"Tch! A high level Shingami....not so much my lucky day. Oh well I got my snack." it said opening a portal behind him as it turn tail and ran with self-preservation in mind and disappeared into its world. Hueco Mundo.

"Pathetic scum." said the Shingami, the cowardly hollow ran. The man didn't notice that the boy had woken up under his mother. He crawled out from underneath her then turned back to her Freezing as his mother had large claw marks bleeding profusely on her back. "M-Mom." he whispered quietly. As he tried to wake her, his body trembling, he was terrified, what happened?

He knew she was dead. The Shingami was still puzzled about the spiritual energy; he had guessed that the hollow used it to lure the boy so it had been hiding till he attacked. But it didn't disappear with it, He finally pinpointed it to behind him but before he could turn it suddenly grew exponentially. "Mother!" cried out a young Voice in pain. The Spiritual pressure was great; any unseated officer of any division would be on their knees under this. But being a captain he wasn't effected as he turn to see the violent energy swirl around the mourning boy.

"What is this boy? His Reiatsu clearly surpasses one of a normal Shingami. But how, he is a human child." he said to himself. He could see the boys' features. Thin and a little lanky, he would grow tall, bright orange hair slicked due to the rain, and sorrow filled amber brown eyes. The Spiritual energy slowly began to die down as the boy slumped over and began to sob into his mother's corpse. Brown eyes soften sadly as he approached the young boy.

"I'm sorry young one, I wish I was a little faster." he said. Not ready for surprised, sad eyes to turn and acknowledge him.

"W-who are y-you?" asked the boy, his voice frightened as this could be his mother's killer. He curled up in a ball.

"Y-You can see me?" he asked getting a nod from the boy. "Interesting....Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. You're very special to see me...for I am a spirit." he said gently, not to frighten the young boy.

"L-Like a ghost?" He asked curiously as he relaxed a bit, the stranger seemed friendly. He earned a nod. "A-Am I Dead? W-what happened to mom?"

The Shingami chuckled as he went to ruffle his hair, finding he could touch the boy as well. A very special boy indeed. "No, you're not dead, but I am sorry, I was too slow to help your mother....she is gone." he said. As he prepared a sleeping kido the other exhausted his Reiatsu with that blast of power and not to mention hollows that felt that will be drawn here like bees to honey. He didn't want the other awake during that. He touched the boys head releasing the kido. Eyes drooped as he then passed out. He set the boy gently down then in a blink of an eye, a hollow appeared then disappeared.

The Brown haired Shingami stayed with the child, as he killed the low level Hollows wishing to devour the boy. He wouldn't let it, not yet...He had never met any human with this spiritual energy, so much potential, he wanted him included in his plan such a valuable person shouldn't be lost so soon. But the Hollows were boringly easy, since he was a captain. Most never made it out of the Gargantua. He could feel someone coming.

"Aizen!" said a deep voice as the brown haired Shingami turned his face to another surprise: A familiar face. "What are you doing-!" he started until he finally noticed the bodies behind him. "M-Masaki! Ichigo!" he said as he rushed towards them cradling them both.

"The boy is fine, but the mother..." he said sadly."You married her, I assume." the dark haired man gave a nod, and then a look that said explain. "Grand Fisher, a Hollow that has eluded us even now. He lured the boy with an appendage on his head, making it look like a little girl. The woman went after him to protect him. He could turn invisible and scatter his Reiatsu. I couldn't pinpoint him till late. I am sorry....Isshin."

"I-Its okay....if you w-weren't there....h-he would have gotten Ichigo too." he said pulling the boy closer as he tried to keep from crying yet. "Thank you Aizen." he said before finally breaking and crying into his son's chest.

"The boy is truly your son...Isn't he....You were alarmed by his raising Spiritual energy. Its impressive but a hollow magnet, better be careful. Said Aizen as another Hollow appeared to be sliced down by Aizen's blade. "He is in good hands now, I must return." said the Shingami. Beginning to walk away. "Don't worry Isshin...your secret is safe with me." Aizen took out his blade before shoving it forward in thin air. Disappearing before he turned it. A Click sounded, similar to a lock a pair of traditional sliding doors appeared before him, He withdrew his blade and sheathed it. As a black butterfly arrived. The doors open, and light filled the rainy night and Aizen disappeared into the lights.

Aizen reappeared inside a building as he walked to the reception area. "Ah Aizen-taicho, y-your late. Yamamoto-Taicho is waiting for you," Said a nervous receptionist.

"Hm. Yes there was more complication than we originally thought." he said kindly before leaving walking towards the first division, head Taicho, Yamamoto.

"You were late Aizen-taicho, I hope everything went well?" asked the ancient Shingami. His hands placed on his large cane, eyes on the 5th division captain.

"It was grand fisher again, he was targeting another child, it was invisible and scattering its Reiatsu, I couldn't pinpoint it in time till it appeared, it killed the mother, who protected the boy." Replied Aizen, it was always sad when a human was lost to a hollow.

"I see, very unfortunate, there is a report of an increase in Reiatsu of unknown origins, in your vicinity, mind explaining?" he asked, not finding a flaw in the story.

"Surprisingly the kid has high Reiatsu levels for a human; it was temporarily increased since he found his mother dead. I doubt it will happen again sir." said Aizen carefully making his way around it. "He was also the reason I was late. A spike in Reiatsu energy caused more hollows to appear so I stayed with him till help arrived. I couldn't let him die after saving him from Grand Fisher."

Yamamoto took in the information, and dismissed it as such. It was just a human child. "I understand, interesting.....and of the Hollow?"

"Fled of the mere sight of me, I'm sorry, Taicho. It escapes again."

"Hmm...Not good. I expect a full written report, imp sure you have duties to finish as well before you rest. Dismissed." said the elder man.

"Yes, sir." said Aizen bowing respectfully before leaving. Walking calmly near the 3rd district. A lone figure was waiting by a wall as he walked near. "You're a bit late, from your trip to the real world Aizen." said the silver haired guy slyly, by the looks of the white Haori he was a captain as well.

Aizen smiled and halted near him. "Yes...I found someone...interesting." he stated.

"Interesting you say. Oh you're going to have to fill me in about this...not much catches your interest." says the other captain with false excitement. Aizen smirked and began to walk back to his barracks a few moments later Gin reappeared in the 5th captain's quarters.

"Break, Kyoka Suigetsu." Said Aizen before creating an Illusion of him working on something, hiding them. "I found....a small human boy." said Aizen mysteriously. Purposely teasing the Fox like man.

"A....Child?" he asked surprised and intrigued "What's with him?"

"He possesses Reiatsu strong as a seated officer when pushed." he said. Surprising the 3rd captain even more.

"Just a mere human. A child none the less...I see why you are interest....are we going to use him?" asked the silver fox

"Of course but I need to think of what to do with him now...He might if pushed become a Shingami on his own. We will talk later." he said dismissing the other captain. He looked out the window. "He will be a very useful tool." he said eyes shining with a little possessiveness over the small boy,

END FLASH BACK

A man waited in his office, looking out a large window as a group of Shingami ran towards his castle, Familiar brown hair, no longer limp and hung down now spiked up. Gone are the glasses and the warm gentle look. Now replaced by one of greater possession. Dressed in the white colors of the Arrancar, instead of the black Shihakusho of the Shingami. Aizen stared intently at an orange haired Youth. Smirking as the look of Possession increased.

"Yes, a very useful tool indeed Kurosaki..... Ichigo!"

* * *

Tsuki: slightly generic beginning but I can't think of anything else. It's going to be an AizenXIchigo and GrmmjowXIchigo as the pairings don't like yaoi then don't read.

Kyuu: dumbass

Tsuki: be nice. I know it's hard for you but don't insult the readers. Okay thinks.....I can't remember what I was going to say....

Kyuu: hopeless idiot...Well it wasn't this but also....

Tsuki: Review its free and easy. All you have to go is push the button below. And if Review this story you life span will increase.

Kyuu: No it won't.

Tsuki: T-T....you're so mean to me.


	2. Sleep

Tsuki: Yay first chapter is done. Sorry for the wait I got a new laptop and had to transfer every thing and it was my birthday Saturday January 30th, my 19th to be exact (Yay).

Kyuu: *snoring*

Tsuki: Yay not gonna be picked on!

Kyuu: Tsuki you idiot, you forgot to put the Disclaimer last chapter.

Tsuki: I did…uh oh…

Kyuu: Bakado.

Tsuki: Wah! Kyuu's picking on me!

Kyuu: better do this. Tsuki and Kyuu doesn't Own bleach and never will.

Tsuki: thanks *sniffs*

Chapter one: Sleep By My chemical Romance

The Orange-haired substitute shingami snapped awake, looking around at the sands, the eternal night of Hueco Mundo, trying to find another reason for his abrupt, rude awaking. Nothing, nothing threatening was around to bother him and his sleeping friends. No one had said his name.

There was a small moan from his lap as Ichigo looked down to see the child-like arrancar that had at one point climbed into his lap during the night. They had made an unlikely friend and ally with the amnesiac girl and her fraccion. He looked over to the rest of the Rescue team; they looked healed from all the fights they got into before they reached here to the place they are currently camping at. Many were powerful but they gotten through and won. But they had gotten injured as was forced to stop and rest.

Nel stretched and yawned widely "Itsygo!" She said quietly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey Nel." Said Ichigo, the little brat had grown on him and he had grown in he as well. He looked back at the pale sands surrounding them, in the distance was a large, elegant looking white castle, belonging to his greatest enemy. In the heart of the palace his friend, Orihime, was being held prisoner there, whom they will risk life and limb for.

In the white castle, Los Noches.

"Itsygo….you okay?" Asked the green haired girl looking up at him, poking his face. Her big eyes full of concern. The other blinked out of his trance as he looked down to the other becoming annoyed at the finger prodding his cheek. "Yea I'm fine, stop poking me." He said trying to swat the hand away, making the mischievous kid grin and working hard to poke him more, making a hilarious scene of the two poking and swatting over and over, before Nel suddenly stopped. "You sure Itsygo?"

Ichigo sighed putting his hands down as he looked toward Los Noches again. "Yea, just thinking. We're almost there, ready to save Orihime." He said calmly. He was ready, the others better be as well, they were going today.

A loud, Hollow cry sounded from somewhere near them, waking the others that was asleep instantly. Ichigo stood up, gently placing Nel down as his other hand grabbed the hilt of his zanpaku-to, ready to cleave the thing in two. The others rushed to their feet summoning bows, armor or withdrawing Zanpaku-to, trying to shake off their sleepiness. It was a low level Adjuchas, a single good aimed punch from Chad had broke its mask making it disappear.

"Well that sucked." groaned Renji cracking his neck as he continued to wake and stretch. He placed Zabimaru back into its sheath. "Woke us up for nothing. "

"Not exactly, Renji. We needed to get up anyway, something isn't right, we were all fast asleep, and why did nothing attack until I was up, not to mention only a low level Adjuchas. "He said, dead serious, he was getting a bad vibe, a very bad feeling indeed.

"Wow, who knew you were so smart, carrot top." teased Renji, but he was also alarmed. Ichigo had a valid point, they were most vulnerable asleep, yet nothing happened. Everyone was perturbed and on their guard. They had fought, split up, fought some more, battled Espada, and how somehow had ended up back together again. It was just a little too suspicious.

"Oh shut up Renji, I'll have you know I was ranked 23rd on my exams." Ichigo shot back angrily. The others sighed, seeing the two would start fighting if not broken up and stopped soon.

"Oh yea out of what? 22?"

"Wha-? Hell no, out of my whole class, which is a lot more than that bastard!"

"You want to try and repeat that to my face, Berry-_chan_!"

"I told you already my name means one who protects! Pineapple-head!"

"Strawberry!"

"Enough." Said a deep voice, belonging to Chad as he stepped between the two arguing Shingami. "This is no time fighting ourselves." The two huffed, crossing their arms and turning away at the same time.

"Alright, since you two imbeciles are done arguing, we have much more important matters to attend to." Said Uryu annoyed, pushing his glasses up with one finger again, and making then reflect the light like they normally did.

"Yeah, like making it to Los Noches and getting inside." Said Ichigo looking out to the white castle once again, It has been three days, and it looked no closer to them than on the day started, but Nel had said it takes days to get to a gate. According to her they were close to the gate. "Alright, everyone ready? Try not to get split up again, something is fishy."

The others nodded, they were forced to leave Rukia behind with Peshe and Donchakalaka, since she fought and Killed Aarenierro in the guise of her dead Lieutenant Kaien. She was critically injured but was healing thanks to Nel's saliva, still in no condition to fight and run with them. The group ran onward to Los Noches before suddenly going through something making them Halt. They seemed now inside the gates as now they were walking on hard white marble.

"What the-?" started Ichigo looking around.

"We passed the first gate. Now we need to get through the inner one to enter." said Nel, giggling at the looks of shock on their faces. She walked forward and looked around finding the small opening in front of her. "Huh….weird….."

The others followed her as they looked around to; trying to figure what was weird till it hit Uryu. "There is no guards….if this is the gate to inside….why isn't there anyone protecting it?" the others looks harden as they expected a surprise but nothing came.

"We need to go forward….Just be very Cautious and expect anything. " said Renji, the others nodded they knew they needed to and began to walk forward everyone's eyes peeled and senses sharp from something out of the ordinary. The walk turned brisk then to a full blown sprint as they began to run. Ichigo's bad feeling never dispersing, something bad was going to happen, and he just knew it.

They had been running for what seemed like hours, twisting turning, back tracking and lost inside the maze that was Los Noches. They had finally stopped to take a breather and discuss plans. "This is strange, there is no one around." said Uryu, a little disturbed at the quietness, just like the rest of them. Though there charge through Los Noches, they haven't met anyone, not a single soul. They could feel Reiatsu around them, watching and tracking them but none came forth to challenge them.

"It must be a trap, being here without encountering _anyone _in this place; its way too suspicious to be a coincidence." said Renji "I don't like this."

"Me either." said the silent giant beside Ichigo. The substitute was in deep thought, they needed a plan, and he wasn't stupid. They were just being lead around like mice, to the cat. Well these mice are gonna fight back tooth and nail every step of the way. He regained his resolved as he clenched his hands, Nails digging into his skin of his hand. They will get Orihime back.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group a sixth person was there, hidden under the effects of his Zanpaku-to, his plan was already in action as he began to shift the image so there were now two groups the fake Ichigo only seen to the other four Stood up suddenly. "Come on we have to keep moving!" he said as he began to walk the direction of Orihime's chamber, her usefulness has ended and could return with them. Ichigo on the other hand could now only see the fake friends as 'Renji' got up, putting on the same spectacle as the false Ichigo and began to lead Ichigo the opposite way, away from the chamber as Ichigo had been sensing a false Reiastu signature that way.

"Soon Ichigo….Soon." said the figure, caressing the teen's face, lightly tracing it as the other looked blindly through him but shivered suddenly anyway, making him smile before he left disappearing through the corridors to where the false group will lead the unsuspecting Soul reaper to him, away from his friends help.

Ichigo continued to follow the group; he could sense something was amiss but couldn't find or tell what it was. The group was silent in its resolve to rescue the girl as they ran through the halls still but he could feel that he was getting closer to Orihime.

* * *

Both groups ran on and on getting closer to their destination all of them unaware that they were under an Illusion. The group led by the false Ichigo was getting closer to the door. "She's right behind there….I can feel it." He said as he ran at the door straight ahead. "Ichigo wait it might be a trap!" Said Uryu but too late as Ichigo burst open the door. "Orihime!" he said before the others filed in.

There she was, dressed in the white outfits of the Arrancar she turned, she had been crying. She looked at the group falling on Ichigo's form she grew angry. Surprising the group. "Koten Zanshun: I reject!" she cried out angrily as Tsubaki was summoned taking form before Flying towards the fake Ichigo who barely had time to dodge.

"What the Hell Orihime!" he cried out as Tsubaki stopped and unfolded. "Dang, never felt the girl's power so angry, what the hell'd you do to her?" he said crossing his arms.

"Don't….you know I know right….If you're the Real Ichigo….you can answer this to me." She said almost in hysterics. Before putting her arms up to her clips, she prepped for ordering Tsubaki to strike again.

"What are you talking about Orihime? This is the real Ichigo, Snap out of it. We're here to rescue you!" said Uryu. Not wanting to draw his bow on the girl.

"What was the name of my older brother!" she said as she ignored the others who fell silent waiting for an answer.

__________________

Meanwhile, back with Ichigo he too had reached the door, busting though it like his fake self. "Orihime!" He cried as he searched the room for her.

"Ichigo!" she said as a fake Orihime was in the room. She turned to him. "You came." She said happily.

"Come on, there is no time, we need to get out of here." He said walking over to grabbed her before he felt several pair of hands latch on to him Holding him back he turned his head to see his friends was. "What the-? Let me go!" he growled angrily Struggling in their grip. "What the hell are you guy doing." He asked.

'Orihime' walked up and began to caress his face. "Yes….so nice for you to join us…..Ichigo." she said in a two tone voice, one her original the other was a deeper, familiar voice. The Image shimmered as Orihime began to dissolve into its true form.

"You!" Hissed Ichigo angrily

* * *

Orihime tensed as Ichigo didn't respond yet. The others stood still and quiet, tense as well. What did Orihime know that they didn't.

Suddenly Ichigo let out a bark of laughter. "Impressive Orihime….coming up with something that Ichigo would know. Bravo." He said as he relaxed all together as the other's eyes widen in surprise. This wasn't the real Ichigo! H-How long had it been a fake? When did it happen? …so many questions flowed through their heads.

"Koten Zanshun: I reject!" Orihime cried again Tsubaki launched himself at the fake, hitting it as it disappeared with a grin on the copies face.

The others were still in shock. But Orihime shuddered and walked over. The group tensed as Orihime walked back, Tsubaki returning to his position. "Are you going to test us as well." asked Uryu as he was a little nervous.

"Yea, but I'm not going to do that. I'll explain after I am finished." She said "Hold out your arm." The others looked between themselves as they did as told and stuck out an arm for her." Sōten Kisshun!" she said as Ayame and Shun'ō appeared and created there barrier as it ran across the arms. "Any Illusion will disappear under Kisshun." Explained Orihime as minutes dragged on. She let out a sigh of relief as she stopped Ayame and Shun'ō disappearing back into the Flower. "Okay you are real." She said before she latched herself on to Uryu and began to cry.

Uryu froze but relaxed as she patted her back. "Mind explaining how you knew Kurosaki was a fake?" he asked she nodded, backing up and wiping her tears for the others could hear too. "J-Just before you got here. A-Aizen came telling me that my duty was done and that his true target had arrived He said I can go home and that Ichigo, will be kept here." She said trying not to cry again.

__________________

Ichigo growled as Aizen's figure took place of Orihime's. He struggled against the others knowing they weren't his friends. Tossing them away before he rushed at Aizen, however before he can reach him Aizen flashed to behind him and placed a hard chop with his arm to his neck. Feeling his conscious drift from him he watched with morbid fascination as Aizen reappeared in front of him, arms outstretched, catching him as he felt his limp body being pulled upward, pressing against a hard chest before blacking out.

Aizen held his prize close as Ichigo passed out. Sweeping his arm under he lifted both the legs and his back as he began to carry he began to carry him away. He dropped the Illusion to reveal Ulquiorra coming out. "Let's go, I'll give him this last wish that I know is in his heart. I trust you took care of the Kuchiki and the previous Tres's Fraccion?" he asked.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama, they have been returned." said the melancholy Aranccar tonelessly; He always did as his master pleases.

"Good, meet me Inoue's room." He said as he Flashed stepped all the way to the room holding Ichigo it's going to be interesting when they see their beloved leader in his arms. He smirked as always got what he wants.

* * *

The others were shocked again. "What Ichigo? What would that Bastard want with him!" said Renji angry that he had been tricked.

"I don't know….he never mentioned it around me….but whatever it is, it isn't good." Said Orihime sadly she was just used as bait.

"We need to find Ichigo." said Chad worried about his friend. "He's right, we can't just leave him here. He has to be here somewhere." Said Renji, running to the door and found it locked. "Damn…."

"And, why can't he just stay here with me?" asked a familiar voice as the Illusion dropped to reveal Aizen with an unconscious Ichigo in his arms and the Forth Espada nearby.

"Ichigo-kun." said Orihime quietly as she stared at Ichigo in his arms. Trembling in fear if what he may do to her defenseless crush.

"Let Itsygo go!" said Nel mad he had been caught as Uryu summoned his bow; Renji withdrew Zabimaru and Chad Bringing out his armor. All of them were ready to fight to get Ichigo back.

"Now, don't want anything to happen to him do you?" he said. "Besides….He is mine now…I'm just here….to give him a parting gift, I'm sparing your lives for now. Miss Kuchiki is already back in Karakura. Nel you will also be spared and if you want will be able to stay in Hueco Mundo…your Fraccion awaits." He said dismissively.

Taking it as a cue, Ulquiorra left his post and began to walk towards them as he opened a Gargantua, Which sucked Chad, Renji, Uryu and Orihime into it before closing up.

"Ulquiorra, Escort Nel personally to her Fraccion will you please?" said the traitorous soul reaper as he smirked to himself. Nel swallowed as she followed the 4th espada. Looking back once more to Ichigo she gasped as Aizen had pressed his lips against the orange haired teen's in a kiss.

"Itsygo."

* * *

End.

Ok one thing: I love you reviewers you just make my day seriously I want to personally thank the following people:  
Persistence  
Comet1234  
Yue Asahi  
Nvgurl  
BonneNuit  
Raicheru  
SagenWarrior  
RuByMoOn17  
Jack  
Magician Girl Mirani  
Sasu-sama's Sarukiji-Sempai  
Exclamated  
Ichigofan01

For their support *gives AizenxIchigo plushies* Loves ya all Especially Soul Since I know him more.

And to those who favorite and alerted gets Cookies ^^

Please review its free and easy just push the yellow button, And remember every time you review to Maintain Conciousness, you get cool virtual prizes ^^


	3. Die Dead Enough

Tsuki: well I'm finishing this at 2:15 in the morning Kyuu and I are a bit sleepy so were going on to business at the moment.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own bleach or its character.

Begin: Die Dead Enough

----------

Karakura town-

Clear navy blue skies stretched over the large city, dotted with beautiful stars and a large Half moon shone brightly. A light breeze swept though, enjoyed by the city's residents. The sky reflected itself on the surface of the river, spitting the city. It was a lovely, peaceful night, to most. But to a candy store owner, it was quickly beginning to turn sour. The first clue was that he woke up early, now he was a man that liked his sleep so waking up early he was already in a bad mood. Then suddenly Rukia Kuchiki was flung out of a Gargantua, critically injured. Urahara and Tessai worked all day to stabilize her condition draining both from the lack of medical kido training.

Urahara sat drinking his tea but his brilliant mind was working, Rukia came by herself and no one in there group had the power to open a Gargantua… so it had to of been an enemy. But why send her back than kill her. Something wasn't right. Yorurichi was lying beside him as also thinking along the same line as candy clerk. Urahara also had a bad feeling. What was Aizen up to?

Footsteps were heard as Tessai ran inside before bowing. "Sir, there is another Gargantua is opening up!" he said. Urahara and Yorurichi In her cat form shot up and began to run to the underground basement. He watched as the rip opened, tensing as on hand rested on his hat to prevent it from escaping, his other on the handle of his cane, Benihime ready. Yorurichi had changed back into her true form and slipped on her clothes. Tessai stood by as well, all them tensing, just in case it was the enemies.

Four figures appeared at the entrance before they shot out from the large rip, landing painful into the rocky floor of the basement. Familiar Reiatsu was felt as the trio ran forward to check on them. It was the rescue team! Urahara and Yorurichi observed them. It seemed like they wasn't injured like Rukia, and they succeeded in regaining Orihime. But, something was off…something was missing.

Orihime began to stir a little, looking around to see rocks, defiantly not Hueco Mundo, she rubbed her head as the events flashed back to her. "Ichigo!" she cried out frantically searching. Then it hit the trio like a ton of bricks, Ichigo wasn't present. Urahara swallowed hard as he walked over. "Hey there….Gave us quite a scare there Orihime…." He said as he nonchalantly walking over to her, noting she was wearing the white outfits of the arrancar. Orihime turned almost in tears as she was very worried about something. "Mr. Urahara…." She said quietly before they could hear the sounds of everyone else waking up, worried as well. This was going to be bad. "Orihime….what exactly happened in Hueco Mundo?" asked the former captain.

Orihime looked up as she began to shake. "I-It was a trap…..H-he knew Ichigo would come….It wasn't me Aizen was targeting….He was planning, on kidnapping Ichigo all along." She said in fear for the Orange-haired Shingami.

Urahara frowned at this collection of news….he had guessed that Aizen never forgot that meeting, he remember feeling Ichigo's power that fateful rainy night. Isshin had known that his son's leaking spiritual pressure will still lure Hollows. He took his son to the one safe place. Urahara's shop, Isshin told him everything.

Urahara will never forget that night; It was late and raining hard. Pounding on his door, He opened to the most painful look on his friend's face, His son covered in blood. He received the news that Masaki and Ichigo were attacked, and Masaki was dead. Ichigo only stayed the night as Urahara protected him Isshin went back to deal with the police, Ichigo wouldn't of remember.

"Where is Ichigo now?" he asked deadly serious, he had a sinking feeling.

"Aizen has Ichigo."

____________

Ichigo groaned as his head was throbbing, what happened….he felt heavy and weakened. He opened his eyes, shutting then immediately and hissing in pain as the light accented by the bleached white of the walls burned his retinas. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light as he began to look at his surroundings. Contained into a small cell compete with only a bed, a sink and a bathroom with a shower, just bare necessities. Everything was white so he was still in Los Noches. He stood up testing himself, there were no wounds but why did he still feel drained.

"Shingami." Said a monotone voice, Ichigo whipped his head to see the short, dark haired Arrancar, with tear line marks under his eyes. "Ulquiorra." Hissed Ichigo, this wasn't good, apparently they had got him. He could feel something around his neck, his hand came up to investigate.

"It's like the ones in Soul Society prisons but Aizen-sama modify it to drain your Reiatsu and still can bind you if needed…" he said plainly. Ichigo growled again at his guard, he was Aizen's prisoner. "What happened to the others?" Ichigo demanded.

Ulquiorra didn't move as he stared at the Shingami inside the cell. "Aizen-sama will be around later, he will answer some of your questions." He said before turning to Ichigo. "You might want to rest, and take a shower….you've been here awhile. Food will be brought up in a little bit and new clothes will be provided." He said before turning back away from him signaling the end of the conversation.

Ichigo swallowed hard, he was seriously in trouble here. Without access to his Spiritual pressure or Zangetsu he was useless here, he hated feeling pathetic like this. Seeing the other was now unwilling to talk anymore, he decided to take a shower…he really did need one.

The substitute Shingami walked over to the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind him. He turned on the water to get it warmed up, increasing the temperature in the small room. He slid the shredded Black Shihakusho off, showing off his collection of scars on his body. He tried not to think of the things that might be in this room. He stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain halfway, hissing a bit from the heat before his muscles relaxed.

A figure began to shimmer in the corner as it walked forward to the shower, slipping inside with the naked teen, invisible to him. Even the water appears to fall though him. Ichigo had grown well and still maturing as well. It took all of his self control not to make the boy his just yet. But, it didn't mean he could touch.

Ichigo squirted shampoo onto his hand as he began to Lather it into his hair. He was getting this nagging feeling he was being watched. But there was nothing much he could do. He shivered as he slightly could feel something touch him, soft, gentle, exploring. He swallowed thickly as he couldn't see anyone. He passed it off as he began to rinse his hair, the sensations didn't stop.

Aizen smirked as the boy was clueless, using Kyoka Suigetsu to muffle most of his…Ministrations. His hands roamed over the body, Itching to do it properly. But for now this will do, although doing this under Ichigo's senses was rather enjoyable.

Ichigo couldn't get over the strange feelings. He backed up a bit as he reached for the soup and began to wash his body the sensations went lower as he was getting very nervous about this. He could defiantly feel a presence near him. He was uncomfortable at this most vulnerable position. Finally he was done. He leaned down to turn off the water gasping as something touched his ass. "That's enough!" he said before he was roughly shoved up against the wall before a body pressed against his, pinning him before something pressed against his lips. His brain short circuited for a moment till he realized it was another pair of lips. Ichigo gasped allowing a tongue to sweep inside tasting a dark chocolate flavor, then suddenly all the feelings left him, leaving him breathless as his knees buckled and he fell to the shower floor. He panted, shivering as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

A loud banging sounded on the door. "Kurosaki, Unlock the damn door, I have the clothes Aizen has for ya. Get your ass out here or I'm coming in!" said the angry voice. Ichigo snapped out as he stared at the door. The other continued pound, the voice was familiar. Grimmjow! "Give me a minute!" he shouted back. Before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. Before going over and unlocking the door having the 6th espada slamming it open. "About fucking time, what took you so long." He growled.

"Excuse me I was in the shower, unless wanted to see me naked." Ichigo growled back before the other got a smirk. "Gay, are we?" he asked slyly, making the other do an impression of a gold fish. "What the hell? Shut the hell up!" he tried not to flush, turning it into anger.

Grimmjow kept the smirk as he thrust the cloths into Ichigo's hands. "Here, from Aizen. He says either that or go naked." He said before turning around. Ichigo questioned that but looked down to see it was the white arrancar outfits. He cursed Aizen as he placed them on the floor, he was not exactly dry yet.

Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder wheeling him around to face whoever it was, finding Grimmjow has returned. "What the hell?" he started but Grimmjow silenced him. "We didn't choose to serve Aizen because we wanted to, well except Ulquiorra. Remember that." He said then leaving and turning around for good this time. Ichigo swallowed as he took in the Advice….Just how powerful was Aizen….He sighed shutting the door as he finished drying before putting one the outfit. It was a bit too tight and revealing than he liked and was used to, missing the loose black Shihakusho.

Ichigo walked out to see Ulquiorra still standing guard, and as emotionless as ever. He sighed as he looked back to the bed, seeing a tray of food for him. He walked over to inspect its contents. Just a plain meal…there was probably no need to asked if its poisoned if they wanted him to die then in this state he'd be dead by now. He sat down and began to eat, it wasn't that bad but lacked some flavor. He ate all of it putting the tray to the side as he lay in wait for something to happen. Which didn't seem all that soon as he found himself dozing off.

______________

Urahara dreaded those three little words. "This is worse than we planned, why didn't I see this earlier….I should have known better." He said as all were currently seated up stairs around the table. Everyone was giving strange stares after that little comment, even Yorurichi. "Care to explain why you should have known better, Kisuke?" asked the Flash goddess in a sickingly sweet voice which just demanded truth or there will be hell to pay.

"I-I can't reveal anymore…it's not my call. It's up to him." He said defeated knowing that was not the thing everyone wanted at the moment. "Not your call? Then who's call is it?" asked Yorurichi angrily. Everyone was glaring at the poor shopkeeper.

"It's mine." Said a familiar deep voice, everyone turned and was shocked at who they saw standing there. In the doorway was Isshin Kurosaki, with a seriously grim look on his face. "Hey Yorurichi, long time no see." He said to the dumbfounded woman, trying to connect the pieces

"K-Kurosaki-san, W-what are you doing here?" asked Orihime confused as the others why Ichigo's father had anything to do with this. "Kurosaki….I get it. He's your son….I should have known as well." said Yorurichi finally connecting it. Uryu, Chad, Renji and Orihime continued to look confused how Ichigo's father knew Yorurichi and Urahara.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now, Urahara." said Isshin, looking to his long time friend, giving him a nod. "I came as soon as you called." Urahara nodded as he under stood taking up his cane then ramming the end though his chest. The soul was pushed out of the body and revealed his true Identity. "Wow that still has one hell of a kick back."

"Y-You're a soul reaper!" shouted the four of Ichigo's friends shocked and now even more confused. Isshin nodded grimly. "I was, I gave up that life to live here in a second life, inside one on Kisuke's special gigai's till just recently. That's all I'm saying." He explained, getting dazed nods from them.

"You know Ichigo is going to kill you when he finds out." said Urahara pulling his fan out dramatically hiding half his face behind it, earning a chuckle from Isshin. "Yea I know. You keep telling me that." He said scratching behind his head sheepishly.

"So could you tell something of why Kisuke said he should have known about this?" asked Yorurichi, getting everyone back into the matter at hand everyone becoming serious and paying attention, getting a sigh from the ex-soul reaper. "Yea I could and I might as well spill it since both he and I trust you to rescue him. But it's a long story. " Everyone silenced, paying attention intently.

"It all started, with the attack of Grand Fisher, an Elusive hollow on my Wife and eldest son."

------------

"Wake up Shingami, Aizen-sama requests your presence at once."

Ichigo jumped at the voice and the hand shaking his shoulder. He glared at the dark arrancar before him as he backed up a bit. Ulquiorra flared his Reiatsu as the collar activated ropes sliding down to bind his wrists. "Hey!" shouted Ichigo as he was pulled up roughly to his feet, and then lead out of the cell. Ulquiorra knew his way around the maze-like halls as Ichigo gave up memorizing them. Everything looked the same to him until they arrived at a set of large doors.

Ulquiorra slowly opened the doors, creaking loudly. He was led inside to see Aizen high on a large thrown. 'How in the hell did he get up there?' he thought in fascination and curiosity.

"Ah Ichigo….how nice of you to join us." He said smirking as he dismissed the 4th Espada. Ichigo growled but did nothing else. Aizen stood and used shunpo to get down to him quickly, making the other jump.

"Just get down to business….what do you want?" asked Ichigo not trusting the other. Aizen smirked as he grabbed the leash. "What I want? Simple Ichigo….I want you…all of you." He said pulling the unfortunate boy back to him. Ichigo renewed his struggle, "L-Let me go!"

"Not a chance…..It's been so long since we've seen each other. Our little skirmish in Souls society doesn't count either." He said slyly into the others ear, holding the bait out in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" said Ichigo confused as he stopped struggling for a moment to observe. "That was the only time I've met you." He said.

Aizen just smirked as he pressed Ichigo's back to his chest as arms wrapped around him, reminding the other that he was Aizen his worst enemy. He struggled more in this position 'Let go of me!" he yelled out loudly in anger, before he was silenced.

"What if I told you….we did in fact meet, years before soul society….I was too late save her."

______

End of chapter, hmm slightly dual cliffhangers, I like. A little something there for a preview. Invisible molestation, it was thought up on the spot….Promise there will be Lemon in the next chapter though. I think that's what I wrote down….

Okay the thanks to these reviewers this chapter's prize is….A Gin Doll with a little fox, just because.

Nvgurl  
Raicheru  
Yue Asahi  
Persistance  
Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai  
HaremBishie  
Hpbeacky4  
Comet1234  
BonneNuit  
RuByMoOn17  
Warrior Nun  
Rionarch  
As Darkness Takes Over  
monkydluffynaruto  
PK2010  
Magician Girl Mirani  
Gundamzbd36  
Arietan  
Lilice_G_D*  
EienKohaku  
HUggles theknowitall  
Kirtash8  
thank you for the wonderful reviews I do appreciate all the support.

*Lilice_G_D- Yes OMG yes you can translate it into your native tongue Just make sure to give credit to me and stuff okay maybe even a Link back to the page would be nice Wow never thought it'd be this popular. ^^ this goes for other peeps too.

Okay that's all for now, Strange without Kyuu….

Please Review its free and easy just push the button located below. And remember everything you review Your Karma will go up lot and you gets all good lucks. Okay see you next time!

Kyuu: No it won't

Tsuki: T-T


	4. Love like Winter

Tsuki: Yay welcome to another chapter and like promised here is your Lemon, lime thing. ^^

Kyuubi: Its 4'oclock in the morning WTF

Tsuki: Oh crap woke him up *runs*

Disclaimer: Tsuki and Kyuu doesn't own Bleach and never will.

Warning: Yaoi BoyXBoy Loving, If you don't like yaoi Whya re you reading this. Adult content. Readers beware you have been warned.

----------

Love like Winter- AFI

Ichigo's friends knew that the orange haired shingami's mother had died when he was young, it was tragic and had changed him forever. But know they knew she was killed by a hollow protecting him. Uryu was the first to snap out of the dark atmosphere. "But what does that have to do without current situation?" he asked.

"Isn't weird that the Grand Fisher, aiming for Ichigo would spare him after just killing and eating Masaki, she didn't have very much spiritual energy, what would make him stop." Said Isshin making the others think for the answers. Yorurichi got it first as her head looked over in shock. "Don't tell me…."

"Yes, unfortunately it was…" said Urahara eyes hidden inside the shadows of his hat like usual.

"A shingami….The arrival of a shingami would have stopped Grand Fisher from devouring Ichigo." said Renji as it slowly began to dawn on the others. "But not just any ordinary shingami, it was Aizen wasn't it?"

Isshin nodded gravely. "He said he was too late to save Masaki, he was hiding in his lure until he attacked. I arrived as fast as I could as Aizen continued to protect him, at the time it didn't bother me…I had other concerns. He had blasted a large amount of reiatsu after finding his mother dead, it drew more hollows, so I took him to Urahara's here to protect him." Urahara gave a pleased wave with his fan as he was mentioned.

"So he's had his sights on Ichigo for a long time." said Orihime sadly. But then she remembered something. "But why did he attack and almost kill Ichigo in the Soul Society Instead of kidnapping him there?"

"I don't know…we can speculate many things but only he would know his reason." said Urahara, back to being serious again. "Not to mention we have no idea what he plans to do with him. We need to get a search team ready and I have a feeling Soul Society won't be as helpful as we like them to be. So we might need you and Rukia again. At least ask for assistance from 4th squad when you're over reporting for Rukia." The red head nodded in understanding but what the team needed now was a good rest. They were all exhausted.

"I thank you all for trying, you guys must be tired. I think we can allow you all to rest now, right Kisuke?" he said albeit threatening to the shopkeeper. Urahara laughed nervously as he snapped open the fan again. "O-Of course, Now run along and get some rest." He said shooing all of them, including Renji.

"Hey I'm staying here you idiot, Stop that!" he said before the door slammed shut on them, and a surprising amount of locks clicked leaving the group blinking confused outside the door. "Um….can I stay with one of you?"

Urahara watched out the window as they finally dispersed. "You think it was wise letting them discover your secret, Isshin?" he asked serious once again walking back over to Isshin and Yorurichi, sitting back down as Tessai left to make some tea

"I don't know, but my son trusts them. I know I haven't been the greatest father to him, but who knows what that bastard plans on doing to him."

"He has the Hogyoku, and apparently knows how to use it since he is creating Arrancar, some very powerful ones too."

Isshin tensed at the new bit of information, "Who knows the damage he can do with that thing….how did he get it?"

"It was my fault….I gave it to Rukia, hidden inside a Reiatsu-less gigai. Like the one you used. But Soul society got to her first, he knew about it somehow….I'm sorry Isshin." said Urahara bowing to him like he did Ichigo after they returned from Soul Society.

Isshin chuckled and tilt his head up grinning like his usual self. "Come now, no need to bow to me, we known each other for way too long for that. It wasn't your fault, you did what you thought was right." he said.

Urahara smiled back still blaming himself though. "Alright….better start planning, are you coming this time?"

"Yea, of course, it's my son this time, you?"

"Of course….He is my pupil after all." He said cheerfully snapping open his fan before flipping his mood. "Besides, I think we'll need all the help we can get, getting Ichigo back won't be as easy as getting Orihime back."

"No, I have a feeling Aizen won't let go of Ichigo so easily if he has been planning his capture for years…." Said Isshin sighing heavily as he walked back over to his body, sliding back into it ready to go back to his girls.

"You know, Ichigo is going to kill you on the spot when he sees you."

"I know Kisuke, I know."

__________

Ichigo froze in shock, too late to save her…He knew who he meant but didn't want to believe him. Aizen smirked behind him, arms till wrapped around him tight. No, no, no, that bastard couldn't have been there. "The hollow had hid in its lure, dispersing its Reiastu too much even I couldn't track it well. Such a pretty lure too, a little violet haired girl in the white dress." He said softly into the boy's ear.

Ichigo began to tremble as his mind wandered back to that day. "No, No you weren't…." he started as the memories flashed painfully in his mind. He wasn't there. "The woman, the poor thing, never stood a chance as her soul was ripped from her body, trying to protect the little boy..." Ichigo's eyes were wide as he remembers waking to see his mothers dead body, he tried to wake her up she was as cold as ice. "Please, no…stop it." He said as he was reliving his worst nightmare.

"The little boy with the orange hair."

Ichigo gasped as something was different know…there…there was another man there….a ghost….the man said he was special since he was able to see him. Ichigo tried to remember what he looked like but it was so fast…like a dream…"You were very special….you were able to see me, back then…..Ichigo." the man's voice was soft, almost comforting.

Suddenly the picture was clear, Aizen had been standing over him and his dead mother, His brown hair plastered down because of the rain, the chocolate brown eyes behind the glasses, What he looked like before his betrayal. "Y-You were there…." He admitted it, swallowing thickly.

Aizen was pleased Ichigo remembered him. "Yes….did you know, you were attacked more than once that night?" he asked knowing the boy was becoming entranced with the information he held. Ichigo shook his head, he had no idea that there was more than one, did that mean-

"You had let out an incredible burst of Reiatsu after seeing your mothers dead body. So much power… But the same power draws the hollows like a signal beam. So I stayed to fight them off, it wouldn't have been right to leave you to them after rescuing you from Grand Fisher. Not since you're so interesting, Ichigo, a human with Reiatsu levels of a captain and beyond at its peak. "

Aizen could no longer hold back as his hands began to explore and rub the teen's chest, making him squirm a bit at the unwanted actions, shivering at the familiarity of it. "Yes I had saved you as a child, I watched you, from a far of course and your life and seen you when you took Rukia's powers. The unsealed state, blunt, but made up for it in sheer size. I seen you burst though the cero and Injure the Menos, sending it back here." He said as he brushed a nipple. Making Ichigo gasp and began to struggle. "No!" he growled trying to make the sensation stop.

Aizen just grabbed it pinching lightly as he rolled it in his fingers. Making Ichigo gasp at the pleasure, oh how wonderful it felt to be doing this. "If you really thought I was interesting why the hell did you try and kill me!" Ichigo snarled, trying hard to ignore the pleasure. Aizen chuckled as he moved to the next nipple, doing the same to it.

"I wanted to test you, first you did not end up cut in half by my Kyoka Suigetsu…and second you survived the very fatal injury. It's obvious you passed." said Aizen, lowering his head as he began to kiss Ichigo's shoulders lightly.

Ichigo growled as he felt lips nearing his neck. "Cut that out-" started Ichigo before a hand grabbed his chin and yanked it towards the other, straining it. "You really should know how to talk back to your captive, there is nothing you can do to stop me in this powerless state." He said a touch of anger in his words. His eyes hard until they looked over the face, finding it appealing, softening a bit as he leaned forward, pressing themselves onto the substitute shingami.

Ichigo swallowed as his neck was craned back, freezing as lips collided with his softly. What the hell?. "Get off!" he shouted breaking the kiss till Aizen shoved him harshly into a wall his head bouncing off it, Dazed he was unable to do anything as Aizen pressed himself against his body his tethered hands pinned above him with one hand. "I told you to watch what you say!" hissed Aizen before smashing their lips together forcefully, his other hand coming up to yank his chin down as a tongue slid inside. Ichigo immediately recognized the bitterness of the dark chocolate. He couldn't bite down on the invading organ since Aizen still had his lower jaw clenched painfully in his hand. The tongue explored every Inch of his mouth twisting around Ichigo's own.

Aizen finally parted, a trail of saliva still connecting them, leaving both of them panting hotly. "I'd knew you'd taste like strawberries." He said, making the teen growl as he renewed his struggles, wriggling his hip. Aizen moaned unexpectedly making Ichigo stop to look at him confused. "You know that only serves to make it better for me." He said. Ichigo was still clueless until he froze feeling it pressing on him. "Bastard." He said disgusted as the other was hardening against him.

Aizen just smirked and began to move his hips. Grinding there members together through the fabric, making Ichigo moan once before it resulted in hissing as he tried not to give in to the pleasure. But Aizen could feel Ichigo began to harden as well. He tilted the chin up as he began to kiss and suck at his neck before letting his chin go, his hand grabbing the zipper to the new shirt then zipping it down.

Ichigo froze as he trembled with both pleasure and nerves, how far was Aizen going to go on this? He shivered as the hand explored his exposed chest, making sure to stop and rubbed the little nubs again, damn why were they so sensitive, as he against slipped a small moan, but it was just enough to make Aizen smirk, he could feel it against his skin. Aizen stopped kissing his neck before lowering his mouth. Ichigo gasped loudly as one of his nipples were taken into a hot mouth, more of those traitorous sounds escaped his lips, as he switched back and forth between the two.

Aizen grinded against the younger harder as his pants was becoming way to restricting. He smirked as he took the hands down separating them for a moment as he swiftly took the boy's shirt off before putting them back together pinning them above him again. Ichigo began to panic a bit. He loved the look in the amber brown eyes. Aizen kept him pinned with his lower body as he took off his outer coat, letting it fall to the floor as he also undid his shirt, stripping it away as well.

Ichigo could defiantly see where this was going and it didn't look very good for him. "Please…don't do this." He said, voice had fear etched into it a bit. Aizen just ignored him as he pressed his lips against his again as both hands traveled down his chest, this time going lower to the edge of his pants, making the other squeak against his lips indignantly. Aizen undid the obi around both of their pants, one black, one red fell to the floor.

Ichigo had enough as he broke the kiss again. "Stop it, don't! I won't let you!" he yelled fighting to get out of this situation. Panic set in as he was determined to get away and prevent this. Aizen Tsked as he slammed the hands back up to the wall, Ichigo's head hitting the wall again. "And you were being such a good boy," he said as he placed a binding kido on the bonds above them making them stick to the wall. As he yanked down Ichigo's hakama, making him cry out in fear. Aizen relished in the feeling that he had complete control over the other shingami. He smirked as he removed his as well stripping both of them till they were completely naked. Ichigo trembled in fear as he tried to cover himself, Aizen would have none of that as he slipped in between his legs again rubbing his erection against the others, making him unwillingly moan and harden at the touch.

"I think I'll show you, that if you behave, I'll be gentle, and if you misbehave, I'll be rough….You get a little taste of each tonight." He said sinisterly as he undid the kido. Catching his hands and redid the bonds so that his hands were behind him. "Stop, please….don't do this." said Ichigo shakily as he was going to be raped by Aizen. Again he was ignored as the other grabbed his chin. "Didn't I say to watch what you say?" he said leaning down for another forceful kiss, biting at his lip to get him to open sweeping his tongue inside to get more of the strawberry flavor, pulling out before teeth could clamp down.

"Let us begin." said Aizen as he grabbed Ichigo, using shunpo to reach the top of the throne, making Ichigo a little dizzy. Aizen smirked as he sat in the throne, his erection fully erect and waiting as he pulled Ichigo into his lap his legs spread beside his. The look of fear was beautiful in his eyes as he aligned their hips, Ichigo's entrance over his weeping tip, pushing down a till it rested together. "P-Please….don't please not dry not, like this." He begged. Aizen ruffled his hair gently.

"I'm sorry but this is the only effective way to learn to behave. Though example you will see what happens if you behave and misbehave, don't worry it will soon feel much better for you. I'll give you a hint, just relax and it won't hurt as much." He said like he was training a dog. Aizen pushed the hips down as he groaned, His head penetrated the tight ring of muscles. Ichigo screamed loudly as pain over flowed his senses at the invasion of the thick member, Aizen kept pushing down until he was fully sheathed inside the substitute.

Aizen groaned as it was really tight, the other was clenching in pain. "I told you to try and relax." Ichigo growled defiantly as he wouldn't take this anymore. Aizen loved watching the fire burn in the other's eyes. Aizen suddenly thrust upward into his ass, making the other cry out in pain. "Temper, temper." He said as he started a slow rhythm. Ichigo tried to keep from making a sound not wanting the other to have the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. But his lips betrayed him as he hissed and whined a bit.

Aizen on the other hand moaned softly as he was receiving nothing but pleasure as he moved the boy up and down on his cock. The boy was finally his, the obsession with the orange haired youth lit up in his eyes as he leaned forward to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss. Oh his lust was overwhelming as he began to thrust upwards, sweat glistened on their bodies. Ichigo's could defiantly now feel the pleasure that was pooling under all the pain. He was defiantly torn somewhere. He could tell the traitor was thrusting differently each time, looking for something.

Ichigo cried out loudly as pleasure instantly overrode the pain. Aizen smirked as he knew he found the boy's prostrate. "This is what will happen if you behave…." He whispered into his ear as he aimed for that spot thrusting harder and faster now. Letting go of the hips as the teen bounced around in his lap, arms wrapped around him as they grabbed his shoulders digging his nails as he used this leverage to pull Ichigo on to him.

Ichigo's sounds of pain turned to pleasure as Aizen rode his prostrate. He could no longer control his body as the pleasure was overwhelming as his lust began to rise as well. "Yes that's it good….see it's so much better if you're good. Right?" asked Aizen smugly, thrusting upwards hard and fast. Ichigo cried out in pleasure as arched his back above him Aizen leaned up as the momentum grinded their bodies together. Aizen reached up at grab Ichigo's chin again forcing the other to look at him. "You belong to me now Ichigo, I won't let you go, your mine, remember that." He said before kissing him again, tongue pushing past lips as it explored his mouth again. Ichigo moaned against them as he was lost in his own desires.

Aizen could feel the white hot feeling build in his gut as he broke the kiss panting as he fucked the teen as hard and fast as he could driving in deeper into him, he nuzzling his neck as Ichigo cried loudly from the force on his prostrate. Ichigo tensed first his climax reached as he came first splashing his white juice onto Aizen's chest. The Sensation reached its peak as Aizen slammed the bruised hips down and thrust forward making the teen cry out again. He sank his teeth into the left side of his neck as he tensed shooting his hot seed deep Into Ichigo's caverns. Reiatsu was pushed into the bite mark, claiming him as Aizen's as he released the neck.

Panting and whimpering could be heard from the empty room, pain began to settle back into Ichigo's body, especially from his neck and ass. Aizen set back releasing Ichigo's hands as the teen slumped forward on to him, exhausted, his head lying in the crook of Aizen's neck. He began to pet the soft orange hair, lulling the other into a sense of comfort.

"Ichigo….who do you belong to?"

"You, Aizen."

Aizen smirked as Ichigo passed out on him. He continued to stay like that for a little while longer, his hand running though the damp locks listening to the sound of Ichigo's heartbeat, and hushed breathing. He heard a door creak open and stared down at the intruder.

"Hm? Oh, shows over already?" said a disappointed voice, belonging to the silver haired Gin, his ever present smile widening a bit.

Aizen chuckled, it was his first pet. "Wanted to watch? Maybe you can catch next time. Now if you excuse me. We have to go wash up a bit. I'll have to play with you later Gin." He said lifting the unconscious boy up his limp cock sliding out as he got up cradling the boy to his chest as he used shunpo to get down.

Gin pouted as the other said he couldn't play now. He had been ignored since Ichigo ever arrived in Hueco Mundo. "Okay. Aizen." He said as he left. He felt a little betrayed he was dumped so easily, and jealous that Ichigo was getting all the attention.

"I should pay him a visit later."

______

End. I set it up to go into my Drabble Silver lining check it out if you already haven't it could be like a .5 chapter thing. I might extend to a two-shot to add a lemon.

I really did want to add a little IsshinxUrahara in this but I have no idea if anyone would want it. I might make another drabble if you guys want. It will have a lemon in it as well ^^. (If you squint real hard you might see it.)

Okay being as lazy as I am combined with the fact I have a cough as bad as Ukitake's( minus spitting up blood) and it is 4'oclock in the morning (damn creative muses) I decided not to list off all my reviews but you guys know who you are right? This chapters prize is……A Urahara doll XD cuz he's awesome. And Strawberry shaped dark chocolate cookies for the favorites and alerts.

Okay don't forget to review they keep me going whoot 2 chapters in less than a week im going strong.

Please review its free and easy just press the button below. Remember everytime you review you increase the chance for world peace!

Kyuubi: No is doesn't *is the creative muses*

Tsuki: T-T


	5. Sweating bullets

Tsuki: Ah Again Sorry for the wait. Sheer laziness combined with over active creativity and life had made you wait this long, Im certainly Not abandoning it. I personally apologize and give my greatest thanks to those who wait and i hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm not the greatest at grammar and my last chapter of my other story So hate consequences i got Grilled for a few spelling mistakes. But oh well least you get the jist of it and there is a good story out right?

Kyuu: Feeling too lazy to criticize i'll just do Disclaimer: We don't own bleach. Tite Kubo does and like to revoke a certain license and took precious scans off the internet. T-T. Viva los fanficion!

Chapter 4- Sweating bullets- Megadeth

* * *

Aizen smiled down, on his lap was the orange haired teen that he kidnapped. It's been a few days since the start of his torment. So far he has been kept in his small room, guarded by the silent Ulquiorra and the forced to be silent Grimmjow. Aizen would come, twice a day, Three times if you include the showers, and rape him. Ichigo would fight but it was useless, He found himself giving in earlier and earlier with each session, Aizen only watches and touches when he takes a shower, Slowly his will fades as the pain is becoming unbearable.

He thought he could handle it, he had heard about rape victims mind's fragmenting because of the ordeal He thinks, briefly, that he thought he was strong enough to survive rape with his mind intact. But that's stupid. People don't know what will break them until the moment it happens, how foolish of him.

But this was different.

It's been a full week since he is has been captured and Aizen came in for the last session of the day. He'd be raped again, afterward too tired and exhausted to stay up and fall into a light sleep before forced awake thanks to a nightmare. But the rape hasn't happened yet, they were still fully clothed. Aizen has came as usual, with his arrogant smirk. Ichigo had backed up to the headboard, curling into a ball. Aizen had sat on the bed forcing him out of the protective ball. Only to gently place his head on his lap, stroking his hair softly.

They had been like this for a little bit, the repetitive action lulling him a false sense of security and calm. he did try to fight it at first , but it was so...relaxing. with all the feelings he had felt here, he had felt nothing close to comforting except when Gin visits now. But this was just an overload, who know the pain in his ass could cause this much gentle feeling...but he was a manipulative bastard.

"You looked...worn out after this morning...I decided to give you a break tonight." said the ruler of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo shivered as it triggered the bad memories and phantom pain. Aizen just chuckled a bit, still stroking the teens soft orange hair. "So much pain...I hate that I am the cause, but I know it has to be done, Your very hard headed and I didn't want to damage are already strained relationship threatening your close ones. The only reason why I had Gin try to kill Rukia because Byakuya was coming, very predictable." he said.

Ichigo suppressed the feeling to snort as he curled in on himself a little more as he was talked about like some sort of an object to possess. "I know how much your friends and family means to you. And you know that they would risk there very lives to save you. You very important to many people, but your status as a Visored won't go unnoticed, It was a very unfortunate accident, I'm sure after you've out lived your usefulness they will dispose of you as well."

Ichigo didn't believe that, he didn't want to but he had the same little thoughts. If they can get rid of trusted lieutenant and captains, what about a lowly Ryoka boy like him get? He curled up more as he willed those thoughts and emotions to go away, resulting in the hand brushing though his hair again igniting the feeling of being calm again

"I can make it more gentle, Pleasurable...even for you, just like the first time." the devil whispered into his ear. Ichigo shivered again as he remembered the pleasure he got from that one time, he never did hit that spot inside him again, that made him beg for more of it. His eyes began to droop as sleepiness began to over take him. "Sleep now, I promise I will do nothing tonight." said Aizen Still stroking the berry's hair. amber eyes began to close, sealing shut finally as Ichigo drifted into sleep.

* * *

Rukia groaned as she began to stir. She could dully feel pain as she stretched her sore body. She could faintly hear voices in the back ground. "Hey, Everyone I think Rukia is coming around." said a familiar friendly voice. More voices and movement as they came near her.

"Alright, alright everyone Back up a little bit let her breath." said an annoying voice. Rukia blinked her eyes open as she immediately noticed a White and Green hat. "U-Urahara?" she rasped lightly. "Welcome back to the world of the living Rukia."

Rukia looked around as she saw Renji's worried face, Chad, Uryu, Orihime...Wait. "O-Orihime?" The girl had changed back into her normal clothes and gave her a sheepish look but it held a sadness that she couldn't figure out. "So did we succeed?" she asked hopefully. But at the mention, a very uncomfortable silence enveloped them. "What?" she asked, having a feeling she wouldn't like it.

Urahara was about to say something when a familiar voice sounded behind her. "Well, yes and No." She turned in surprise to see Isshin, Ichigo's father. She gaped like a fish as she tried to comprehend why he was here. She noticed he had a Shinigami outfit on and a zanpakuto at his side. "Your a soul reaper?" She yelled before coughing as she over did it.

"Yes I am, I have been hiding it for years. I would like to have waited a little more before revealing myself but its an emergency. There was a Price to pay for gaining Orihime back." he said. Rukia began to look around as she waited for an answer but no one spoke up. She then noticed that there was a lack of orange hair. "Where's Ichigo?" she asked.

The crowd was grim at the name as Rukia's worries grew. "Where's Ichigo? I-Is h-he hurt or something?" she asked as she was beginning to panic. "Rukia, Ichigo was kidnapped by Aizen. He was his main target all along, He kidnapped Orihime-chan knowing it would be easier to get Ichigo in Hueco Mundo." Explained Urahara.

"W-what? N-No he can't...I mean...this is Ichigo where talking about, The idiot doesn't get kidnapped..." she began as she could feel tears well up in her eyes. "I'm Sorry Rukia...Aizen cast one of his illusions on us, A fake Ichigo...He led us to where Orihime was before coming to see us off, they sent us back to the underground training area." said Renji. Rukia began to cry as she clung to Renji, who knows what was happening to him there...

"W-were going in again to get him back...r-right?" she asked as she found relief in the determination in the others eyes.

Ichigo woke up, blinking his eyes open finding something amiss. He concentrated as he tried to figure it out before surprise overtook his expression. Nightmares, he wasn't forced awake screaming, by a nightmare. Memories flooded back as he reflected on his current situation. Aizen had saved him from Grand Fisher when he was younger, Aizen was the reason he was still alive, still existed instead of being eaten by the hollow. He had watched him grow, was he reason he gained his powers, manipulated. At first it seemed impossible but now...

Ichigo froze as the bed he was on shifted and felt a pair arms wrap around him, making the kidnapped substitute swallow thickly, and a dreaded familiar voice wafted over him "Ah, Ichigo-kun, Your up." said the God to be. as he pulled the boy to his chest. Ichigo, from the new position, he could see he was not in his cell anymore, Instead he was in grand white room, well decorated but still nothing but white...When was he moved?

"Your afraid of me." Stated Aizen as he observed. He tilted his neck as he pressed his lips against Ichigo's pale neck, smirking as he tensed up. "Afraid of what I can do to you." Ichigo trembled slightly, remembering all the rapes. He gasped as something hot an wet trailed up the side of his neck before moaning as a set of teeth bit into it lightly. "Your neck was always so sensitive."

"P-Please stop." Ichigo said shakily as he knew how this would end for him, he was helpless with the the reiatsu sealing collar to stop the rape, Aizen just overpowered him easily. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as Aizen's hands began to roam, which was weird, he usually saves the touching for the shower.

"Don't worry, I won't go very far." Aizen chuckled, as his fingers found the teens nipples, making him gasp, Arching back against him as they were tweaked around. "W-Why, Why aren't you raping me like usual." Ichigo growled a bit but made no move to stop him, worried it might make him take it back.

"I told you, I don't like to hurt you...I'd rather hear you moan..." he said as one of his hands slid down the toned stomach as it reached into the pants to grasp the member, noticing it was already half awake. He Smirked as Ichigo proved his point. "Like that." Ichigo moaned as the hand encircled him member, the unwanted pleasure raced though him. "N-No Stop!"

Aizen just chuckled as he began move the hand, stroking Ichigo off for the first time. Ichigo began to Squirm trying to get away from the feeling as he was already fully erect under the skillful hand. Aizen suddenly bit back into this side of his neck, making the berry freeze up, Gasping at the sudden spike of pleasure.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as he tried to will the feelings away, biting his lip to keep the sounds in he didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction of making him feel good. It was getting harder to concentrate. Ichigo suddenly found himself falling back as Aizen moved laying him back on the bed as he pinned his legs under his as he continued to stroke him. He could finally see the damned smirking face as it came into view. "B-Bastard." he growled out.

"Now now, Ichigo, Behave. I could always change my mind, and have to hurt you again." Said Aizen as he watched Ichigo flinch as he shook his head. "That's what I thought." he said as he smirked leaning down closer to his member as he kept eye contact with the substitute Before he ran his tongue up the underside of Ichigo's throbbing member making the teen gasp and moan at the new feeling. "N-No, S-Stop!" he said panicking , not wanting the good feelings either, he didn't want to like it.

Aizen chuckled again as he continued to lick Ichigo's member, Ichigo would submit, just like Gin had. It was a simple process all he needed now was to make Ichigo want it, want him. His touches. Ichigo tried to hold back but after days of rape, this was so much better. His hands clenched into the white sheets, crying out as Aizen slid his cock into his mouth, it was so warm and moist inside there. Aizen ran his tongue across it as he sucked lightly before sliding it out, getting a little whine from the strawberry. "Still want me to stop?" he asked hand returning to rub it, spreading the saliva.

Ichigo looked down and shook his head, ashamed he was giving in so easily. Aizen gave a sly smile as the other wanted more. "What was that, I didn't here you?" He said, tormenting him as the grin widened. Ichigo cursed the sadistic man. "Please, D-don't s-stop." he whispered softly. "Still can't here you Ichigo..."

"Please Don't stop, Aizen-sama!." he said, swallowing his pride as he knew he was broken, craving the pleasing feeling he is getting now, it was his plan all along. He just remembered the title the man insisted to call him.

"Good boy." said Aizen impressed as it took Gin a little longer to call him Aizen-sama when pleading. "Now keep it up, and don't hold it back." He leaned back down taking the member back into his mouth and continued where he left off. Immediately Ichigo cried out in pleasure, moaning as the man began to move sliding it in and out. Ichigo never would of believe the egotistical man would stoop so low to do this but the though was gone as fast as it was thought.

Ichigo was vocal just as Aizen wanted as he sucked him off, he could feel the tension in the hips as the instinctively wanted to buck, he held himself admirably for the kid's first time. Aizen chuckled as he sped up, Making Ichigo's moans louder he felt the other tensed up crying out beautifully as the teen came into his mouth, he swallowed the seed as Ichigo panted. Watching him through half lidded eyes as he leaned back up. The position the teen was in was so delectable, he was surprised he had to hold himself back from just fucking the teen into the bed.

But right now he had other plans. Using a simple sleep kido the orange haired Visored was instantly knocked out, redressing the teen the solemn Uliquorra walked in the room. "It has been prepared, Aizen-sama." he said watching with disinterested eyes as his leader picked up the weakened boy.

"Good, How long has Szayel think the Collar will last?" he asked as he took Ichigo out of the room, walking down hallway, knowing where to go despite every hallway looking exactly the same. Any Arrancar that passed bowed there head and muttered something along the lines of 'good evening Aizen-sama'

"He says about a few hours to a day, Aizen-sama." answered the stoic Espada. Aizen's visage frowned a bit. "Were running a tight schedule then, we need to at least have three-fourths of his spiritual pressure restored before we can take the collar off. The return of his power should stun him a little if the chance he wakes up." Said Aizen as he ran the plan through his mind. It will be flawless, He had already successfully transformed Tosen into an Arrancar mix.

But the boy already had a inner hollow. He would have no idea what will happen, Either that the hollow would be out and in charge, hopefully he could be able to subdue and control him, Or be forced to destroy him, which would be a shame, he was just so interesting. He will have to wait and find out.

The pair arrived at a door opening it to reveal a dark room, in the center was a cross like object, Big enough for a person, its limbs had several ties as Aizen approached it, Setting Ichigo down as Uliquorra grabbed one of the unconscious teen's wrists Slipping it into the bind before tightening it, repeating it with the other wrist Aizen let him go as Ichigo slumped forward.

All prepared for what will come next, Aizen pulled out a small golden key, He tilted the chin up revealing the collar as he put the key into the lock and turned it a little as spiritual pressure began to flow back into Ichigo's body. Little by little Aizen turned the key releasing more and more spiritual energy, The room was lined with seki seki rock as according to Uliquorra's reports the teens reiatsu fluctuated between very weak to stronger than even the dark arrancar's own, So to preserve his weaker allies from suffocating to death and prevent the destruction of his castle.

Minutes turned into hours as they had now released half of the energy, Aizen was impressed, for a human to possess this much spiritual power. But the teen was a Shinigami in his own power as well and had achieved and mastered bankai in days...but thanks to Urahara's cheat device. But it was nothing to laugh at. Aizen continued to turn the key ever so slightly, casting a stronger sleep kido, not taking any chances. hours ticked by as he could sense the collar was weakening severely under the strain of the immense spiritual pressure, they were near to the three quarters mark when the key had snapped the collar ripping off as the last of the spiritual power blasted them back. catching even Aizen off guard.

Aizen Flash stepped over to Uliquorra as he took out the small orb, knowing they have only a few seconds before the spiritual pressure to go down, they needed maximum output in order to transform the boy. He Flashed back over to him as he could tell the Kido was wearing off as he placed the hogyoku at his chest as he began to push his own into the gem as at first nothing seem to happen, Aizen was patient as he continued a steady pace but nothing was happening. He frowned as he pushed a little more into it but he was surprised as the hogyoku sank into the boy's chest. This was a first.

Aizen flashed back as he observed the quickly growing spiritual energy, This wasn't part of his plan. He readied himself for anything as He now began to hear the teen yell a bright light blue enveloped him, shielding his his eyes, Aizen observed as the pure reiatsu began to be tainted by a black Hollow, A mask had formed over his face. Hearing a thud he turned to find Uliquorra had collapsed to his knee with difficulty breathing.

Finally the immense reiatsu began to die down, being drawn into the body, Aizen watched as the bonds snapped and Ichigo fell to the floor, Aizen approached as he saw that Ichigo had paled some, a shiny look that all Arrancar have, signaling a tough Hierro. A small hole could be seen on his back ironically where his heart would have been. Aizen smiled as it seemed to have worked. He picked up the naked teen, the spiritual energy burning his clothes off. He heard a clunk, looking down he saw what was left of the hogyoku, its bright sheen now a dull gray as if its energy was sucked out. Aizen frowned, again this wasn't part of his plans.

Aizen swiped the hogyoku from the floor as he took Ichigo back to the white room, Covering him up after smiling at the boy's new appearance. His mask piece was on the left part of his face, the three red marks. He trailed the hand down the strengthened skin as a shiver of excitement and need to take the boy once again, but it was no fun when he wasn't aware of it.

Aizen covered him up, he began walk out before he stopped taking out the Hogyoku observing it, dull and lifeless. Something was amiss, but he couldn't tell what it was. He put it back into his pocket and left the room Locking it as he continued down the hallway back to his own chambers.

* * *

End.

Tsuki: Omg i turned him into an Arrancar!

Kyuu: *sarcastically* Dude no way

Tsuki: *Cries* Wah Kyuu's picking on me!

...

Tsuki: Okay enough Fruits basket pun... Anyway I want to thank the reviewers with all my heart. and thanks for waiting. I promise not to take half a year to post the next chaper. A reward for all who reads: Arrancar Ichigo Plushie of my Design! yay.

Please Review its free and easy, all you have to do is push the button below and every time you review for a new chapter you win 100...points...which you can spend...at my virtual online shop!...

Kyuu: You don't own one...

Tsuki: I will eventually! *cries again*


End file.
